


战后甜蜜小日子

by qixiufangdajiandao



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Castration, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23066245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qixiufangdajiandao/pseuds/qixiufangdajiandao
Summary: 终局之战后，托尔就悄悄在太平洋的一座小岛上，搭建了一个秘密基地，藏着他最宝贝的秘密~
Relationships: Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	1. 给洛基“打针”疗伤

**Author's Note:**

> 太监受警告，奇怪性癖警告！

最后一次预警！本剪刀热衷于把角色咔嚓掉小鸡鸡（castrated human！！！）撞雷的趁早出去啊！

另外，本剪刀不接受一切对三观的攻击，敢在本剪刀文下辱骂三观不正的，剪刀脸书喷轮子的时候，你妈才刚怀上你这个遗腹子！

————————————————————————————————————

银护小队刚结束一次漫长的委托，其他人都窝进自己的安乐窝里休息的时候，托尔上了艘顺路的飞船，悄摸去了地球，没惊动别人，独自飞到太平洋小岛上，轻手轻脚的刚摸进金碧辉煌的别墅里，一颗金苹果就慢悠悠朝他脚边滚来，托尔蹲下身去捡苹果，突然从背后伸出一只手，一把抓在托尔的裆部，狠狠掐住托尔的阴囊，让托尔下意识想召唤锤子。

刚伸出的手，被一只温柔的手按住。背后的人慢慢开口，用着傲慢又优雅的语气打断了他的动作

“跪下，我的弟弟，我劝你还是不要乱动的比较好，毕竟，只要我更用力些，你就会成为一个阉人，你也不想这样吧？”女声轻柔，却十分撩拨人的怒火

托尔放下召唤锤子的胳膊，冷静的遵从身后人的指示半弯下膝盖，却不得不追问一句

“海拉？”

“怎么？很惊讶吧？没想到姐姐我，又找到你们了呢”

“不…我不惊讶，只是”

“只是什么？哦…是不是没看见那个已经被灭霸阉了的小杂种？不用担心，乖乖让我杀了你，你就可以去见那个阉人弟弟了”

托尔突然忍痛挣脱开身后人的钳制，反手一把将身后人抱进怀里，揉了揉她的黑发，颇有耐心的哄人

“洛基，你喜欢海拉的样子吗？怎么又变成她了？”

那人听到这，抬手从掌心变出一把黑剑，挑着托尔的眼罩，一剑划断绳子，让托尔的眼罩滑落，盯着托尔闭合的盲眼，又恶狠狠的威胁

“跪下，臣服我，我还能放过你另一只眼睛”

“洛基，别闹了，我给你带了礼物”

海拉模样的洛基把剑尖抵在托尔另一只眼睛前，威胁着要插进去

托尔却不慌张，就那么静静的看着变成海拉的洛基，僵持片刻，洛基变回自己的模样，摆摆手，拍打托尔的胳膊要哥哥放下自己，托尔却不依他，抱着洛基走出别墅，从飞行器掏出个盒子，塞进洛基怀里。

洛基颠了颠盒子，一甩头自顾自的进了屋，托尔宠溺的看着弟弟的后脑勺，叹了口气，一边收拾凌乱的飞行器，一边掏给洛基采买的各种用具，乐呵呵的把东西搬回屋里，就看见洛基懒洋洋的躺在沙发上，怀里抱着镶金边的水晶碗，装了一碗水灵灵的葡萄，吃的正欢。

托尔整理完东西，走到沙发边，伸手去拉洛基的裤子，洛基警觉的往后缩了缩，怒视他

“乖，让我看看你的伤口”

洛基几乎要抱着碗瞬移走，只可惜托尔觉醒全部力量后，完全限制住了洛基的能力，雷神之力禁锢着洛基，让他没法躲避，只能屈辱的被托尔脱下裤子，露出那饱受折磨的下体。

自洛基被灭霸逮住后，灭霸并没有把他捏死，只是把他捏晕了过去，但却没有放过惩罚他，灭霸通过时间宝石，看到洛基的后代将他的计划打的稀烂，为了防止这种变故出现，灭霸动用了来自地球的技术，阉割，亲自操刀，用着宝石的力量生生把洛基的一对睾丸剔出来捏碎，断绝了他产生后代的机会。

灭霸被灭杀后，重建家园的幸存者，从一栋废墟里发现了洛基，几经折腾，洛基才终于被哥哥托尔接走，为了让他安心养伤，在地球小海岛上建了秘密基地，把洛基安放在这里养伤，时不时回来看看洛基，原本这种小伤，洛基自己可以复原，但也许是灭霸动用了宝石，洛基阴囊的伤口迟迟无法愈合，洛基每天为下体的伤痛难过，托尔走遍星际，为他寻找药物，也只能勉强让他下体不再出血。

在托尔想尽办法，让英克雷看过洛基的伤势后，英克雷给出了他们的建议，建议托尔和洛基结合在一起，用托尔饱含神力的精液补给给洛基，以缓和宝石力量对洛基身体造成的伤害。

起初，洛基是极不情愿的，可药石无救，伤痛又持续折磨他，无奈之下，只得答应托尔，暂且一试，于是便有了托尔定期回到地球，检查洛基强势，顺便再给弟弟“打针”的惯例。

这次托尔走的有些久，洛基本来愈合大半的下体，又被宝石力量腐蚀的不成样子，空洞而流血不止的阴囊，无不告诉托尔，洛基这段时间遭受了怎么样的痛苦，托尔心疼极了，低头亲了亲洛基的阴囊，一把打横抱起洛基，直奔卧室而去。

洛基小幅度的挣扎着，却没什么用，被放在床上，分开双腿，自己的哥哥瞪着仅存的独眼，往自己屁眼里挤润滑油，洛基的骄傲让他无法直视这一切，闭着眼假装不知情，可托尔温柔又细致的扩张，到底让他不得不为托尔情动，难耐的抓着床单呻吟，扭着屁股躲避哥哥的手指。

托尔有耐心极了，从一根手指起持续扩张洛基的肛口，慢慢撑开洛基的屁眼，里里外外润滑了个遍，却还不着急进去，小心翼翼按住洛基的腰肢，低头含住洛基疲软而缩水的小阴茎，细致的安抚弟弟仅存的性器来。

洛基刚要用手去推托尔，托尔的大舌头就整个裹住洛基的小阴茎，边舔边吞吐，给了洛基前所未有的快感。

“呜，你放开，别这样”

托尔却不听他的，一直舔的洛基的小阴茎颤悠悠的挺起来，才吐出水灵灵的一小根，抬起那颗满脑袋金发的头，用独眼盯着弟弟，认真的说

“别羞，洛基，你这根小鸡鸡很可爱，我很喜欢”

洛基翻了个白眼，撇过头，不去搭理他

托尔俯身上去，追着洛基的唇，慢慢亲吻，双手悄悄剥去两人的衣衫，不住的在洛基光洁的身体上摩挲，他太爱弟弟失去性腺后变得柔软光滑的身体，弟弟失而复得后，他发现他对这个没有血缘的弟弟，其实还有另一种更具占有欲的感情，英克雷的建议，给了他机会，让他可以名正言顺的占有弟弟，尽情和弟弟做本是情人之间做的事情。

尽管洛基一直半推半就，托尔却知道，洛基不过是放不下脸面，他太明白洛基全身的敏感点，把人放在床上，就不停的在洛基身上游走点火，用欲火把洛基的理性和傲娇烧的支离破碎，只顾着被自己抱着，小声喘息。

觉察到弟弟身子软绵了些，托尔就一手抬起洛基的屁股，小心避开他下体的伤处，在自己龟头上摸够了润滑油，扶着阴茎，抵在洛基湿热的肛肉上，边哄着弟弟，边慢慢插了进去。

洛基早就用双腿盘着哥哥，嘴上一直推拒，肠道却早已做好迎接访客的准备，身体深处的敏感点都渴望着哥哥托尔粗大而青筋遍布的阴茎，但即使做了多次，洛基柔嫩的肛肉，仍然在托尔的龟头插入的时候，感觉到无法忍耐的胀痛。

“嘶，痛，你就不能轻点？小点？我的雷神大人”

托尔亲了亲弟弟喋喋不休的嘴，按住不停乱扭的小屁股，狠狠往里捅，一直抵到洛基的前列腺处，才慢慢开始抽插，手上却还不停的抚摸洛基敏感的腰侧，希望洛基能快点接受自己的硕大

洛基抱怨几句，很快就被顶的舒爽不止，搂着托尔，拿着自己一双乳头在托尔粗粝的胸口蹭着，嘴里没了顾及，乱七八糟的说着气人的瞎话

“哦，爽，哥哥，哥哥，用力，用力顶那里，我的天，好棒，哥哥，哥，父亲，父亲知道，知道你会对我，哦操，操我，操死我做这种，这种事吗？”

托尔扣着洛基的肩膀，狠狠在洛基肠道里冲击着，操的洛基爽的直翻白眼，那根缩水的阴茎抵着托尔小腹不停的流前列腺液，托尔习惯了洛基在床笫之事对自己的胡言乱语，咬了咬弟弟的唇瓣，没好气的呛回去

“乖，奥丁父神要是知道我对你的心思，会直接把你捆好扔我床上的，听话，把腿张开些，屁股松些，让哥哥再进去点，好好操操骚弟弟的屁股”

洛基乖乖张了腿，托尔就一捅到底，操的洛基嗷呜一声，在托尔怀里蜷缩成一个虾米，骂骂咧咧又胡乱淫叫着，两人的身体耐力都好，一场性爱往往要持续许久，从托尔抵达地球的午后，一路操弄到第二日的夜里，洛基先撑不住，绞紧身体，射着前列腺液到了高潮，托尔咬着洛基的锁骨，就着洛基的紧致的肠道，一声低吼，尽数射在洛基体内。

充满神力的精液迅速被洛基吸收，神力直奔洛基饱受宝石之力残害的伤口处，驱散宝石的力量，慢慢修补洛基的身体。

但精液的副作用也开始涌现，没了托尔的控制，精液里乱撞的雷神之力，电的洛基的肠道直抽搐，洛基又爽又难耐，掐着托尔的脖子，逼他处理掉。

若是往常，托尔也就依了弟弟，这些天，螳螂女和德拉克斯整日秀恩爱，托尔明面上担着单身狗被嘲讽的身份，心里却越发思念弟弟温热的肠道。如今回到和弟弟的小窝，自己的阴茎痛痛快快的插在弟弟直肠里，精液里不多的雷电电的弟弟直哭，他的占有欲却被弟弟这又惨又魅惑的模样给安抚透了。

等弟弟吸收完精液，阴囊的伤口不再流血，托尔决定换种玩法来度过剩下的假期，抱着弟弟离开卧室，就着插在弟弟体内的姿势，走到屋外的草地上，控制雷神之力，扯来一张毛毯垫在草地上，盘腿坐在毛毯上，让洛基跨坐在自己身上，在群星的见证下，掐着洛基的腰肢，慢慢从再度硬挺的阴茎里释放出一丝微小的电流，回忆收藏家给自己讲过的带电按摩棒的功能，决定自己diy一个带电的阴茎，让弟弟好好的爽一爽。

肖战是个好女孩，RIP  
xiaozhan was a good girl,RIP  
肖戰はいい嬢だ，RIP


	2. 触电play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 肾亏警告！

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 众所周知，锤锤全身带电~

洛基才从高潮里出来，托尔那根粗大的玩意就又硬挺起来，洛基抬脚狠狠踹他，托尔却一手捏着洛基的脚踝，把弟弟的脚拉到眼前，在光洁的脚背上色情的亲了亲。这可把洛基恶心的够呛的。

只是托尔这次并没打算简单放过弟弟，抑制着体内的电流，微微在洛基肠道里释放了些许，电的洛基直哆嗦，含着刺激的泪瞪着哥哥。

托尔按着弟弟，慢慢抽插，努力控制电流，每每用自己突出的的龟头去顶弄弟弟的前列腺时，就冷不丁放出一小股电流，电的洛基又爽又麻，感觉自己的下半身都要坏掉了。

随着托尔的动作，洛基那根因为阉割而缩水的小阴茎在洛基小腹上上上下下的甩动，托尔从未觉得弟弟的小阴茎有这么可爱，看着那根不顶用的玩意软绵绵的甩来甩去，享受弟弟火热又湿软的肠道的包裹，托尔只觉得什么都没有弟弟要紧。

洛基大张着腿，被操爽了也就不再推拒，一头长发铺在枕头上，眯着眼，张着嘴，纵情享受哥哥的宠爱，湿软的肠道随着托尔的进入松的更软，在托尔抽出时，又狠狠箍筋哥哥的龟头，夹的托尔差点到了高潮。洛基感受到托尔的停顿，不满的睁开眼，公主脾气立马上来

“你行不行？操快点，操深点，不行就换个行的来”

托尔的独眼几乎要冒火了，掐着弟弟的大腿，不再遏制电流，任电流包裹自己整根阴茎，挺着腰狠狠在弟弟的肠道里冲撞起来。

洛基被电的头皮发麻，连那根被灭霸去势后再也不能勃起的小阴茎，都被电的猛地充了血，半硬的支楞在他小腹，肠道被电的死死裹住男人的阴茎，小嘴已经说不出完整的句子，爽的放飞自我，只会高声淫叫

“哦，哥哥，操我，操死我，哦，哦，哥哥，好爽，好麻，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥用力操我，好大，哥哥好棒，我是哥哥的小婊子，操我”

托尔狠狠撞着洛基的屁股，恨不能把自己的睾丸都操进洛基的屁眼里，看着洛基不停往外吐出粘液的小阴茎，越发红了眼，憋着口气带着电操着洛基，逼的洛基直直被操到高潮，呜咽着绞紧身体，大股大股的喷出前列腺液。

但托尔却没射，他还卡在洛基肠道里，等洛基抖的没那么厉害，又顶了顶洛基软滑的肠道，继续操弄，洛基的小阴茎无力的在空中甩动，洛基好容易回了神，摸了把自己的阴茎，把前列腺液刮在指尖上，伸手插进哥哥的嘴里，任由哥哥吸吮自己的手指，又骚又浪的问他

“哥哥，弟弟的精液好吃吗？”

托尔舔完弟弟的手指，一手握住弟弟甩来甩去的软阴茎，一边操弟弟的屁眼，一边纠正

“洛基，你没有睾丸了，这不是精液，这是你的前列腺液”

洛基不满的狠狠夹紧屁股，想要教训哥哥一下。

托尔皱了皱眉，差点被弟弟夹射，掌心凝聚起一团微弱的电流，裹着弟弟不中用的阴茎，持续电击着

洛基顿时软瘫在床上，屁股被哥哥的粗大阴茎操着，自己脆弱的阴茎又被男人捏在手里，用电流电着，前后一起被刺激，又爽又耻辱，可他却没有功夫想别的了，托尔控制着一股电流从尿道直接插到前列腺中间，前后夹击的让洛基只会无意识的呻吟和抽搐。

托尔把洛基操的再度高潮，哭着用软软的阴茎泄着前列腺液，肠肉紧紧裹着哥哥的阴茎，整个人都红艳而妩媚，才放开控制，美美的在弟弟肠道里，释放出精液。

可那精液里的电流更多，电的洛基快要哭死过去，直抱着托尔战栗，托尔摸着弟弟的长发，低声下气的哄了半夜，才把洛基哄睡过去。

托尔把洛基滋润了一夜，洛基下体的伤势恢复不少，除了阴囊上还有浅浅的伤口，那难忍的痛已经完全消散。洛基舒坦了，臭脾气又冒了头，不给托尔抱，也不搭理哥哥，堵气一般，只顾着摆弄自己亮闪闪的收藏品。

托尔也不生气，给洛基收拾完储藏室，出门直奔纽约，用身上不多的美金给洛基买了几件合身的新衣，避开人流，直接飞回来。

洛基窝在沙发，百无聊赖的看着他黑进去的成人付费频道，下体赤裸着，用手握着那根软绵的阴茎，慢慢撸动，尽管他知道自己很难勃起了，但对于他而言，他还是更喜欢通过阴茎获得快感。

托尔回来就看见这诱人的场面，伸手用电流裹住弟弟的阴茎，在弟弟的诧异里，给了洛基最完美的刺激


End file.
